Mission Synopsis
This is where a synopsis, as well as links and related information about past missions will be kept. If you are looking for a still active mission, go to the Current Mission Information page. Mission 1 (You May Start Screaming Now) The Bastards hot drop to an abandoned alien base. One sacrifices their life to open the door. The remaining four go inside and find various alien artifacts including the high energy projector. They fight and kill a powerful alien robot. Then they find the crystaline aliens in stasis, and unplug their life support. Mission 2 (Hallelujah) A team is sent to an anomalous area of space on a crash course with an important planet. They find some previous teams brainwashed, then hallucinate a lot. Then most of them get killed by a synthflesh cyborg. A rescue team is sent down and meets up with the survivors. They hallucinate some more, kill the synthflesh cyborg, and convince the hive mind that is controlling the place to leave humanity alone. Then they hallucinate even more. Mission 3 (Sound Virus Station) The team is sent to research base that has gone dark. Pretty much as soon as they arrive, Jim and the Sword are infected by a semi-sentient sound wave, causing all sorts of mayhem as they explore the base. After a nasty fall establishes Mesk as the Kickboxing Doctor, the mission goes more or less smoothly, with massive quantities of data extracted and earworms smuggled around in brains. Mission 4 (China-9) The first proper 'incident'. This mission started innocently enough as a Search and Recovery mission to find an artifact in a building at the bottom of a dammed lake, but quickly turned into the China-9 Incident. The mission was initially split into a recovery team and an assault team who was supposed to secure the area for pickup. One of the assault team's first actions was to attempt to to heat up a massive sphere with a manipulator. The manipulator objected, and instead formed a small sun centered on the manipulator. The resulting sun vaporized the offending inmate, the following explosion crushed his friend with a giant boulder, and a third inmate was crushed into paste by being inside the artifact building. Combined total damages: 3 perma-deaths, several temp-deaths and miscellaneous injuries, in addition to the complete destruction of the dam, the defenses at its base, the building with the artifact, and massive flooding damage in the surrounding countryside and cities. The mission, however, was still a success. The top floors of the building the artifact was in were completely wiped out, along with all of the artifact's defenders. Only the vault remained at the bottom of the now empty reservoir, completely unguarded for easy pickup. Mission 5 (Serial Mind Control) A mission to take down a serial killer - a rogue "Urban Executor" from the UWM, who has been contained within a small village. The team killed several villagers and orphaned a child. meanwhile, the UE managed to take possession of one of the team and continue his murders through him. He then demonstrates the ability to control multiple people at a time, although with limits. Controlling the mob, he warns the team of a "coming darkness, and provides a set of stellar coordinates, which go forgotten until much later. The UE attempts to control another team member, before switching to a third, whom he causes to overload his manipulator to destroy the village, while causing the villagers to short out the laser pylons surrounding the village by volume, and escaping into the countryside. Mission 6 (Samsonite Abyss) A team is sent into an anomaly to a world where light is finite and the creatures are reliant on sound. Living sand, inky liquid, smoky beetles and other creatures inhabit this world. Entering the anomaly through the refrigerator in a n old man's shack, the team discovers the properties of light and fire in this world, which are far different from our own. they move on to a forest of fractal trees, where they incur casualties attempting to collect samples from the trees. An encounter with a swarm of large sand beetles leaves the team scratched and wounded. They then visit a ruined tower, where they awaken a creature of inky fluid, and do futile battle. Exploring onward, they discover more of the properties of this world, and find the long dead corpse of an old explorer. Mission 7 (Timmy's Snowglobe) Bishop leads a team of newbies of newbies to a "Quiet world" where technology advanced tremendously but the inhabitants have mysteriously disappeared. Their job is to enter a large dome known as the Snowglobe, full of electrically conductive dust and mysterious robots, and retrieve any useful technology they can. Timmy loses himself to space magic destroying a guard robot. The team fight (sometimes provoked, sometimes not) their way to the center of the dome and find that the entire dome is a giant autonomous research facility. Miyamoto calmly and sanely chats with the controlling AI and convinces it to give them all its data and a free escort out of the facility. Leon continues breaking things and is smashed into little pieces by a karma-bot. The team is escorted out of the facility, their mission complete. Leon then gets himself vapourized by Timmy while awaiting pickup. Mission 8 (Sharkmist) Around 20 or so HMRC inmates are sent to assist some civic defenders in investigating a mining colony that has sent out a call for aid. Descending floor by floor and clearing each on the way, they discover government corruption, a failing colony and a mysterious benefactor, a terrible plague leading to civil unrest and rebellion against harsh reprisals, and research into an alien self assembling structure which indirectly caused it all, while evacuating what survivors they could, stomping hard on the strongest resistance, and getting infected by the same disease the colony had. The team barely escapes as the alien structure consumes the colony, and Miyamoto launches a daring rescue of two teammates who fail to reach orbit in a separate shuttle. Mission 9A (Spaceship Psychotherapy) A team is sent to the edge of the Galaxy to resolve the internal conflict of a Ghost Ship: a superpowerful weapon against the Altered made o the combined minds of thousands of humans, merged into one entity inside an egg shaped ship and using Amps as it's weapon. The Ghost Ship, relegated to guard duty far from humanity after the Altered were eradicated, has had time to reflect on it's troubled past, and begins experiencing an existential crisis. the team are sent into the mind of the behemoth to locate the source of conflict, and erase it. They succeed with little problem. Mission 9B (Anomalous Planetoid) A crew is dropped onto a rogue planetoid full of anomalies, in order to explore and experiment. THe mission lasts roughly a year. They chart out a significant chunk of their designated area, find many unique anomalous zones, and are assaulted at their base three times. Shortly after the base is devoured by an underground monster, they are retrieved just before the planetoid enters a jump point. Mission 10 (Ice-9) The HMRC are requested to assist in the defence of the king of a desert world as food supplies have dried up in the light of a pervading drought. This goes ''exactly ''according to plan and the team must escape a manipulator overload & armed guards a normal day for the HMRC. There is also the sentient space parasite pants incident. Mission 11 (Assault of Hephaestus) The entirety of the HMRC assault Hephaestus with the initial strike led by joker team (Milno's black op's group), this is supported by the rest of the HMRC; renamed to ARM shortly afterwards. During this mission a nuke is accidentally detonated in one of the work pits, Miyamoto in the avatar of war is awesome and the fact that metal stick beats battlesuit is discovered. Grate is also made immortal by STEVEN HAWKING at the end of the mission. Mission 12 (Defense of Hephaestus) One year after mission 11 Hephaestus is attacked by the nearby UWM forces. This fight takes place in two locations; initially on the ground defensively and then a counter move against the ships aiming to capture them. This goes.... relatively well... Simus' rule over Hephaestus is also questioned as the artillery built and commanded by her is less than accurate and more violently hateful of all ARM troops. Mission 13 (Assassination) Spec ops mission, assasination. The objective was to find an Earth Prime historian who had learned too much, and eliminate him and all he knew. Mission 14 (Cult Investigation) Odd cult in the middle of a city. Find it. Mission 15 (I. Hear. A. Sound.) Our second failed mission! A perfectly unassuming mission where the team was sent to open some boxes. Started off swimmingly when one of the team's more dangerous members immediately broke all their things by melting a massive shaft of ice under themselves and plummetting to the bottom of it. Then Xan tried to give him a new body. He succeeded. Mission 16 (The Heat is on) Blackops. Staged robbery. Mission 17 (Diplomacy) Diplomacy and maybe some action. Mission 18 (They that dwell within the heat) "Eater of Cold". Mission 19 (Secure the Skies) Secure the ship monitoring the Haebi. Mission 20: Team Gyromitra (Brain Theft) Secure the Haebi. Yes, the entire, planet-wide fungus. The whole thing. Do it. Led by Miyamoto. Mission 20: Team Snapdragon (Brain Theft) Secure the Haebi. Yes, the entire, planet-wide fungus. The whole thing. Do it. Led by Hasala. Mission 21 (Missing University) Maurice leads the team to explore the University with its very own pocket dimension or somewhat. Mission 21L (Long Way Home) Survivors of Mission 21 flee the region of space newly-claimed by Lurker in the Angles. Mission 22: (Silent Allies) An allied colony has gone silent and a crack team is sent to investigate. With half the team dead from a strange soundwave-like effect moments after landing and their escape route cut off by an unseen sniper, the team presses further into the colony. There they find everyone in the colony has apparently been killed by the soundwave-like effect. And at the colony's deepest level, they are faced with one of UWM's strongest warriors: an Arbiter of Peace. Finding themselves way in over their heads and losing limbs and lives by the second, the team's only hope is Green Storm, a secret mind control program that allows Steve to temporarily take control of them. Under Steve's control, the team manages to temporarily trap the Arbiter and explode him, the soundwave-generating device and the entire level they are on with an automanipulator overload, created by the brave sacrifice of Tek. Now free of Steve's control and suffering its adverse side effects, the team manages to outrun the resulting overload and escape with their lives. Mission 23: (The Virtue of Human Trafficking) Hephaestus wants test subjects Mission 24: (Demon in the Freezer) The original mission was to investigate the site of a Thermophage, a heat-eating extrauniversal entity brought to this universe (and specifically an underground lab on Hephaestus) by the experiments of Anton. However, with the automanipulators keeping the area surrounding the Thermophage cold going haywire after the events of Mission 21, the team is forced to evacuate. But they are unable to do so in time and become trapped in a strange distorted place, a place that mimics an underground lab in appearance, but appears to extend infinitely and constantly shift, creating new rooms and doors depending on what the people around them are thinking. Leonardo and Jobasio get into an argument and start fighting each other, resulting in the permadeath of Eddie. Anthony sticks his head into an anomaly, gets possessed and is promptly temp-killed after killing Leonardo. Christopher assembles an artefact that could hold immense power and wishes for a way out of there, following the suggestions of the room he was in. In doing so, he breaks the strange distortion, returning to reality and allowing the Thermophage to escape to the Sword. Turns out the distortion was it manipulating the team into giving it an escape route. Mission 25: (Void) Go get the guys from Mission 21L and politely ask them "What the fuck". Mission 26: (Alien bukkake line) Time to find some new real estate that is not in progress of being eaten by alien gods. Mission 27: (Planetary evacuation) Evacuate civilians from Trinity 3, crush resistance, eliminate government. Mission 28: (Invidious Jail) We are gonna murder entire universe. Mission 29: (Complex Magic) Because we are gonna murder the universe, super vets are going to steal power from other universes. Category:Mission